The Rebellious Rise
Synopsis Three (point 1) demigods share their story on how they hate Camp half-blood and why they joined to gaea's army. Authors Panda Lou Arcus Ruby (currently not an author at the moment) Characters Main Characters Kathy Castellan: The rebel's leader and founder. Peppermint Sweets: 'Kathy's advisor and somewhat servant. Member of team beta. Spy for CMB. 'Sophie Jen: 'Daughter of Hebe and Captain of Rebellion team alpha. 'Yoru Sato: Daughter of Nyx and co-captain of rebellion team alpha Joe Tanaka: Son of Nemesis and member of Rebellion Team Alpha Gina Martinez: Daughter of Gaea and member of Rebellion Team Alpha Mackenzie Ravel: Daughter of Eris and captain of Rebellion Team beta Duke Monroe: 'Son of Ares and co-captain of Rebellion Team beta 'Ari Queen: Daughter of Tartarus and member of Rebellion Team beta Caleb Reynolds: A new recruit who recently joined the rebellion since they found him first before Chiron did. Jackson Smith: Another new recruit who also recently joined the rebellion in hopes of getting revenge on his father. Minor Characters Gaea: Enemy of CMB and guider of the Rebels. Pecy Jackson: Made an appearance in the prologue when Kathy found out that Luke is dead. Tried to stop kathy from going into the forest. Annabeth Chase: Made an appearance in the prologue when Kathy found out that Luke is dead. Tried to stop kathy from going into the forest. Chiron: Made an appearance in the prologue when Kathy found out that Luke is dead. Didn't want her to find out in the first place. Deimos: One of the Rebellion's generals and also one of the house fathers of the HQ. He has a crush on Eris. Makes an appearance in chapter 3 when he burnt some cupcakes for Eris and triggered the fire alarm. Phobos: one of the Rebellion's general and also one of the house fathers of the HQ. He loves watching House of Anubis and likes to act like Victor from HoA. He is the more intelligent one. Likes to bud in in everyone's lives. Knows a lot of the Rebels' secrets. Makes an appearance in Chapter 3 when he budded in in Mackenzie's life again. He also cooks really well. He likes to flirt with Peppermint and talk to her about her two-timing job. Nico de Angelo: Peppermint's current boyfriend. Keeps a secret that she's working undercover for Chiron. Later, figures that something is very fishy and wrong about Peppermint. Nico plays a small roll in the story. June: Chapters Prologue (Panda) Chapter 1 (Panda) Chapter 2 (Lou) Chapter 3 (Arcus) Chapter 4 (Panda) Features Peppermint's POV :) Chapter 5 (Lou) Chapter 6 (Arcus) Chapter 7 (Panda) Extra: These are all fanfiction one shots that have to do with the rebellion. :) Mackenzie and Duke's arm wrestle (RP by Arcus and Panda) Peppermint and Phobos: Secrets Out?! (Extra by Panda) The Rebellion: Group Picture! (Extra by panda) Category:Collaboration Category:Collab Category:123Lou321 Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Kathy Castellan Category:Peppermint Sweets Category:Sophie Jen Category:Yoru Sato Category:Joe Tanaka Category:Gina Martinez Category:Mackenzie Ravel Category:Duke Monroe Category:Ari Queen Category:Gaea Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Chiron Category:Deimos Category:Phobos Category:Caleb Reynolds Category:Jackson Smith